The inventive concept relates to a touchscreen controller, and more particularly, to a touchscreen controller for sensing capacitive touches and force touches, a touchscreen system including the same, and an operating method of the touchscreen controller.
A touchscreen system detects an approach or contact of an object on a touchscreen panel including sensing electrodes and provides touch information based on the detection. The touch information may include a location of a touch on the touchscreen panel. A conventional touchscreen system may provide information about not only the location of the touch but also a force of the touch, as the touch information. As such, an electronic device having such a touchscreen system may provide various responses to the touch of a user, based on the location and force of the touch.
As a touchscreen system can provide various types of touch information, various types of signals sensed by the touchscreen panel need to be processed. Conventional touchscreen systems may include an analog-digital converter (ADC) for converting analog signals sensed by the touchscreen panel into digital signals that has a large area. An increase in number of ADCs can also increase the size and power consumption of a semiconductor chip for implementing a touchscreen controller.